candymaniacsfandomcom-20200214-history
ReleaseNotes
Sneak Peek 0.5.0.0 11/19/2014 * Added support for character customizations * Added character customization dialog * Added customizable survivor character * Removed survivor 1 character * Removed survivor 2 character * Added torch weapon, pickup and level builder asset * Friendlies now flee when severely wounded * Frenemies now flee when severely wounded * Included numerous tweaks and improvements to ui * Added 5 second respawn delay * Added fog level builder asset * Added custom spawner level builder asset * Swordsmans no longer start with stomp and blue spirit skills * Berserkers no longer start with blue spirit skill * Wizards no longer have start with stomp skill * Greatly increased distance zombies will move towards targets * Fixed issue that resulted in characters not always attacking when they should have been * Fixed issue where pickups fall through ground * Reduced greatly how far gold will be thrown when it is spawned * Changed it so that pickups do not roll as much * Characters now immediately attack their target as soon as they move into attack distance * Characters now gets slightly closer to target before attacking them * Reduced by 50% the number of characters spawned in insane asylum game mode * Reduced by 50% the number of characters spawned in free for all game mode * Reduced by 50% the number of characters spawned in mad house game mode Sneak Peek 0.4.0.0 10/28/2014 * Added new free for all, frenemies, mad house and insane asylum single player game modes * Added smaller scaled version of CandyLand level * Added candy themed pickups to boss zombie drops * Added out of bounds objects to level so that characters cannot walk off the level * Players are now able to interact with NPC characters when close by using the new interact binding * Changed AI logic so that ai characters are move lively * Redid safe area logic so that enemies will now ignore the target when they enter a safe area * Increased size of spawn areas so that characters are spread out more * Changed to new bouncy bouncy gravity * Reduced how high characters can jump * Now when characters are removed any associated information is completely deleted from saves * Helm now has an inside texture * Made numerous changes to UI code so that it will behave as more expected * Changed style of scrollbars to match rest of UI * Scroll icons are now used to represent scrolls * Stats level up button now only displays for stats that can be leveled up * Dialog position and state are now saved as soon as it changes * Cursor is now locked when player respawns * Added numerous new keyboard bindings, mostly for future use * Added pickups to level builder * Added endless fun, free for all, frenemies, mad house and insane asylum spawners to level builder * Level builder duplicate operation now uses the position, rotation, and scale of the source game object * Level builder assets now scale properly Sneak Peek 0.3.0.0 10/13/2014 * New prettier UI * Added Level Builder (so you can create your own candy filled levels!) * Added ability to select level, game mode and difficulty level * Added support for screen resolutions of 800x600 and greater * Added partial, incomplete and untested support for joystick controllers * Added shortcut keys to toggle player stats, skills, items and quests dialogs * Fixed issue where shortcut bar where text would not always display in white * Gravity now slightly funky floaty bouncy (try running downhill) Sneak Peek 0.2.0.3 10/01/2014 * Music now stops playing when quitting the game * Fixed bug that broke Create Character * Fixed bug that resulted in the selected character not being remembered * Fixed bug that resulted in the last character continuing to be displayed after it was removed Sneak Peek 0.2.0.2 09/30/2014 * Fixed label on Respawn button in Respawn dialog Sneak Peek 0.2.0.1 09/30/2014 * Fixed label on Start button in Character Creation dialog Sneak Peek 0.2.0.0 09/30/2014 * Added ability for character to learn new skills by reading scrolls that players can buy or pickup * Added survivor characters that begin without any weapons, armor, shields, items, skills or coins * Added an assortment of candy inspired weapons, shields and armor * Added player hurt effect * Added invisible boundaries * Added collect keys quest * Added collect scrolls quest * Added collect coins quest * Added scroll pickups * Added scrolls to zombies drop list * Added scrolls to npc vendor item list * Add key pickups * Added keys to zombies drop list * Added keys to npc vendor item list * Add full health potion pickups * Added full health potion to zombies drop list * Added full health potion to npc vendor item list * Add full mana potion pickups * Added full mana potion to zombies drop list * Added full mana potion to npc vendor item list * Changed keys that u buy to be more like pickups * Game now remembers what character was selected * Game now remembers what quests were active * Game now remembers which skill was last used * Game now remembers the states and position of stats dialog * Game now remembers the states and position of items dialog * Game now remembers the states and position of skills dialog * Game now remembers the states and position of quests dialog * Vender now buys back items at 50% discount * Sounds are now played when mouse goes over button controls * Sounds are now played when buttons are clicked * Doubled the time dropped items exist * Fixed broken walking backwards * Fix bug where the wrong skill in the shortcut bar would be activated * Icons are now screenshots of items * Redid pickup quests logic to count when items are picked up and not use the number of items in the characters inventory * Changed version number to begin with 0 * Quests dialog now stays opened until closed. Sneak Peek 1.0.1.0 09/22/2014 * Doubled the number of zombies * Added support for localization * Decreased cool-down time between zombie attacks * Added background music * Added grey and red zombies * Added splash texture to Settings dialog * Added both character to the Main Menu screen * Updated Credits * Player stats are no longer lost when player dies * Player now faces in the direction of the camera * Character icons now match character types * Camera no longer clips through things so much * Reduced height that characters can automatically step over * Some additional candies added to map * Fixed number of bugs that resulted in exceptions being thrown * Fixed number of bugs that affected Remove Character Sneak Peek 1.0.0.0 09/18/2014 * Initial Sneak Peek Release